Lucy reads a Fanfiction
by Ginta1
Summary: Lucy comes across a fanfiction that she believes is bad. Luna and Lincoln talk to her about it.


Lucy: Sigh, I really wish everyone would stop doing this.

Lucy groaned while looking through some fanfictions.

Lincoln: You wish people stopped doing what Lucy?

Lincoln said coming up behind her and making her jump.

Lucy: So that's what it's like to be on the other side. Anyway, I was looking through some fanfictions of Vampires of Melencholia and I found another fanfiction based off a bad episode from the first season.

Lincoln: O-kay? So what exactly is the problem with that?

Lucy: The problem is there are so many of them right now. It was one bad episode and everyone is jumping on the hate bandwagon. And that's not all.

Lincoln: oh really do tell?

Lucy: There are some character in the show that some people love to jump on because of a certain bad scene or episode, making that there entire character for their fanfiction. People who put little effort into their fanfictions barely cracking 1,000 words. It's extremely annoying.

Lincoln: oh Lucy, I'm so disappointed in you.

Lucy: what, why?

Lincoln: I thought you of all people would understand. You can't dictate what and how people write their stories. If you wanna offer constructive criticism that's fine but getting mad at someone for writing a story about a bad episode. Remember not everyone gets into the series at the same time you did. Can seeing people talk about the same subject get annoying, sure, but people will always have an opinion on something. There are very very few universal truths, murder is wrong, always credit the artist of whatever you repost, The Jojo and Rick and Morty fanbases are the most annoying fanbases in existence. Plus everyone has different writing styles some people are bound to be more detailed than others, and unless the writing style is a detriment to the story there should be no reason why it should be brought up.

Luna: Yo dudes what's going on?

Luna came down the stairs seeing Lincoln and Lucy having a conversation.

Lincoln: Lucy is having a problem with some fanfic writers and how they write certain stories.

Luna: whoa, that's kinda harsh coming from bra.

Lucy: but there are so many stories that have the exact same concept.

Luna: So? You know how many songs can be looked at as the same. Country, rap, and romance songs are filled with the exact same concepts. It's all about what you do with those concepts that make the songs worthwhile and it isn't a bad thing for the most part. Sure you're gonna have hecklers but that comes with being creative, people are always gonna wanna get your goat. You gotta take everything with a grain of salt Lucy. I mean you may not like the fiction but that doesn't mean everyone doesn't like it.

Lincoln: you can still dislike certain things Lucy, but you shouldn't project your anger or disdain to someone else. Some people are looking at these fanfics as a creative outlet and a starting off point for something that they may wanna do for their career. People won't be on the level of Lovecraft, Lee, King, or Snyder right off the bat and to think so is just Asinine.

Lucy: Sigh, I'm just getting sick of everyone taking certain concepts and shoving them into so many stories. It just seems like no one wants to try something new.

Luna: are you sure that's just not you projecting how you think everyone would feel about that.

Lincoln: why don't you give us an example of one of these concepts?

Lucy: well, there's one character Celeste, who's often depicted as very caring and people have taken that and made her a guardian of her young friend Abraham.

Luna: so, what's bad about this?

Lincoln: I'm not really seeing anything that can be seen as bad with that concept.

Lucy: well everyone is clinging to that for some reason, it doesn't really fall in with her character.

Luna: but isn't that the point of fanfictions? To tell stories the way you would if you were to make one?

Lucy: well, yes, that is why they're called fanfictions.

Lincoln: Lucy, no one is saying you have to like what these people are writing but wouldn't it be better to try and help these people write better fanfictions instead of tearing them down for using certain concepts you don't like.

Lucy: I guess you're right, I'm sorry guys. I feel like an idiot for getting annoyed at someone writing a fanfiction.

Luna: No need to be sorry Luce, just use this conversation as a learning experience.

Lincoln and Luna hug Lucy as the all go do their own things. Lucy comments on the fanfiction offering some advice to the writer hoping the writer would take it and improve.


End file.
